


tell me a pretty little boldfaced lie

by Chibigrimreaper



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex insults iced tea, Fluff, M/M, Mild body image issues, alex grew up poor, insinuation, its cute tho, nothing too bad, that's why he's so thin, thomas insults hot tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibigrimreaper/pseuds/Chibigrimreaper
Summary: Alex's pants won't fit and Thomas has had enough





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this bullshit has not been edited

Thomas sighed into his coffee as he listened to the muffled groans and bangs coming from the bedroom door. After a particular loud thump, he retracted his decision to just sit there and sat his mug on the coffee table in front of him. 

As he approached the door the huffs coming from inside grew louder and more desperate. He opened the door with a twist of the handle, clicking as it snapped back into place, and he was met with the sight of Alexander lying on his back in the floor. His back and butt arched off the floor in an attempt to pull the ridiculously too small pants over his upper thighs. Thomas couldn't help but give a cheeky smile to the sight before him. 

“Isn't it a beautiful morning, Alexander?”

Alexander huffed, “I'd say yes but you're here.” 

“Ouch,” Thomas mock winced before stepping over to the man on the floor. “You've gotten yourself into a bit of a predicament, haven't you?” 

“Shut up, you purple cover asshole.” 

“Loud-mouthed shit stain.”

“Iced tea drinking bitchdick.” 

“Now don't you dare insult iced tea,” Thomas defended. 

“I don't know how anyone could drink it cold. It's disgusting,” Alex waved his hands from his spot on the floor. Thomas took the opportunity to grab his hands and pull Alex up from the floor. 

“I don't know how anyone could drink it hot. It's disgusting.” Thomas mocked, pulling Alex close and placing his hands on his thighs just above the waistband of the jeans Alex was trying to wear. Alex groaned as Thomas hooked his fingers through the belt loops, tugging slightly up. Realizing the pants weren't budging, he moved his hands to wrap around Alex’s waist. 

Thomas was glad the pants didn't fit. It meant Alex was gaining the weight he desperately needed. His bones protruded from his small frame as if they were trying to break free from their constricted refines. Thomas could only imagine why. 

He knew Alex was elated as well. He had always struggled with his small, short stature. His height was only matched by James Madison, who stood a mere inch above him. It didn't really matter, though, when you worked among the towering Washington and the hulking Steuben. Even Thomas himself, who was nearly nine inches taller than his boyfriend, but he found that only made Alex the perfect hugging height. 

Thomas bent down and hummed against Alexander’s neck. “I'll tell you what, darling,” Thomas murmured. “Take the day off and we can go and get you some new jeans. Maybe a few new shirts and shoes too.” 

Alex threw his arms around Thomas's neck and whispered back, “I have plenty of clothes. I don't need more.”

“Darling, your pants barely fit over your thighs.”

“It's just been a while since I wore these ones last.” 

Thomas pointedly glanced at him. Alex sheepishly ducked his head into Thomas’s chest, blush evident. Thomas chuckled and gripped the back of Alex’s thighs, lifting him off the floor and dropping them onto the vast bed. 

Alex laid back and snuggled into the silken sheets as Thomas gripped his pants and pulled them off in one fell swoop. Alex whined as Thomas walked off only to hum contentedly when he returns with a pair of his own sweatpants. 

Thomas gently stuck Alex's feet into the legs and slowly pulled them up. Raking his fingers down Thomas's chest, he quickly whispered, “And here I thought the plan was to get me undressed.”

“Trust me darling, that is coming soon,” Thomas winks before placing a soothing kiss on Alex's forehead. “I'll be back. I need to call us in sick.”

Alex whined again but was nonetheless pleased as he grabbed the remote to their tv and cuddled up to Thomas’s pillow, hoping that it would be replaced by something much larger and warmer.


End file.
